Next Contestant
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: Tifa's Birthday! What happens when Cloud sees some men trying to get their hand up Tifa's skirt. ONESHOT!


"Do you really have to wear that?" He leaned against the door as he watched her put a necklace around her neck.

She smiled at him. "Yes. Yuffie got it for me. She requested I wear it tonight." She heard him grumble. She laughed and walked up to him. "Is someone jealous that other men are going to enjoy what they see?"

"Oh that's not the issue. Just if one of them touches you, don't be surprised when you see him fly through the window." His bright blue eyes looked down into her reddish brown ones.

"Oh just loosen up." She placed her hands on his chest. "Please? For my birthday?"

He cocked a slight smile. "Fine." He moved and kissed her.

She kissed him back but then pulled away. "I've got to get working."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You tell me to loosen up when you should be the one too."

Tifa smiled at him. "I can't help I enjoy working." With that she left the room and went down stairs. Cloud watched her as she walked away, she purposely swayed her hips. _'Did she really have to wear the mini skirt too? How many people am I going to fight off of her?' _He sighed and followed her downstairs. Their friends sat at a table towards the back of the room, regular customers sat everywhere else. The bar was pretty pack, probably because of the party being thrown. He sighed and sat down with his friends. Yuffie was at the bar helping Tifa tonight, so she brought the drinks to them. Cloud sighed and looked at his and then picked it up and drank it.

"So Spikey? How's the delivery service going?"

Cloud looked at Barrett and shrugged. "Same as always. Same thing different day."

"That sounds quite boring." Cid let out a puff of smoke into the air. "If you ever want a break, you can always come out to my ranch."

"Nah. It's not that boring." He shrugged and took a swig from his glass.

Barrett snickered. "I can see why it's not boring to you. You come home to a beautiful woman every night."

Cloud rolled his eyes. After a few hours of small talk, and few beers, Barrett stood up. "I'd like to dedicate this night to one hell of a beautiful woman. Happy Birthday Tifa!" There were cheers around the room. Tifa smiled at her friends.

"Get yer ass over 'ere so you can open ye' presents." Cid slurred and lifted his beer in the air, almost falling off his seat, if not for Cloud sitting next to him. Tifa walked over and laughed.

"You guys didn't have to get me presents."

"Sure we did!" Yuffie chipped in.

Tifa smiled and started to open her presents from everyone. She smiled and laughed with her friends. Then they got to Cloud.

"So spikey what's your present to Tifa."

Cloud shrugged, but Tifa saw the message in his eyes. He wanted to wait until they were alone.

"Really spikey. You didn't get her anything." Barrett frowned.

Tifa placed her hand on Barrett's arm. "It's fine." She turned and smiled at Cloud. Then she headed back to the bar. If Cloud would have turned his head a second sooner he wouldn't have seen it. But he did and hell was about to break loose. Cloud slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Tifa tried to get the man's hand off her thigh but he wouldn't move his hand. Cloud's face twisted up in a snarl but with a smile on his lips. _'Been a while since I've had a nice fight.' _He didn't know where that came from, maybe to many drinks but he didn't care.

"Get your hand off of her."

The man laughed. "She's free meat."

The man tried to move his hand higher, but by the time he hand the chance, he was away from her and he went through the table. Cloud stood next to Tifa. One of the man's friends stood up and tried to go after Cloud, but Cloud's fist connected with his face and the sickening snap of his nose could be heard. The man's friend fell back onto the floor crying like a baby. Cloud rolled his eyes and looked at Tifa. She glared at him but he shrugged and slightly smiled. He moved his lips to her ear, "I told you, you shouldn't wear that outfit. It'll make any man act crazy." He turned to the two men. "Get out."

"What the hell! I think you broke my leg!"

"Good. I want to see you limp out of here."

Cid looked at Barrett. "Let's remember to never give Cloud any alcohol again."

**~FFVII~ **

After the bar closed and their friend had gone home drunk, Cloud carried Tifa upstairs bridal style. He bumped into the wall a couple times, but he finally found their room. He lowered her to their bed and laid next to her. He kissed her, his hand moving to her waist.

"You know something. You never drink more than shot normally." Tifa looked at him questionably.

Cloud shrugged. "You told me to relax for your birthday. So I did." He moved to kiss her again but she stopped.

"Well since you mention my birthday, where's my present?" She playfully pouted.

"Well if you'd let me continue, I'd show you." He smiled.

She laughed. "You Mr. Strife I think has had too much alcohol."

"Never." He kissed her. "If you really want to know what your present is.." He sat up and pulled a little black velvet box out of his pants. "I was going to try to do this more romantically and not half drunk." He smiled and opened it. "Marry me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Yes!" He moved and slid the ring carefully on her finger.

"You third present will be coming in tomorrow. I know you've wanted a puppy so I bought on for you."

"I don't know if I could love you more." She kissed him passionately. "Wait. You said third present. What's my second one?"

"If you'd stop stalling I'd show you." He kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Uh... I think this came out kinda crappy... bleh... but i did this for a contest on deviantArt. **

**Got the idea from nickelback's song 'Next Contestant' **

**...so tired... *dies*...so bored...**

**_Please Review!_  
**


End file.
